Sarko-Phagus
is the Clan Member of Scara Pass area. Being Scara Pass one of Brakmar Bridges, this Clan Member has no "Will" concerning monsters and resources. He teaches the Jeweler, Tailor, Leather Dealer and Armorer professions. 's sheet Chat : "Hey Squirt, Can I help you?" #''Could you teach me a profession?'' #''I want to take a professional Test.'' #''Everything here is elegant and tasteful, from the clothes to the bridge itself.'' #''I'll leave you to your work, goodbye. -Ends Chat-'' #''"Could you teach me a profession?"'' : "And which profession would you like to learn?" '' *"I like Shiny things. Can you teach me the Jeweller profession?"'' : "Jeweller? Okay, read this manual and come back so I can ask you some questions about it." *''"I'd really get a kick out of leather dealing."'' : "Leather Dealer? Okay, read this manual and come back so I can ask you a few questions about it." *''Life is tough, teach me the Armorer profession.'' : "Armorer? Okay, read this manual and come back so I can ask you a few questions about it." *''"Actually, I'm not interested in any of those. Bye." -Ends Chat-'' 2. "I want to take a Profession Test." : "And which Profession would you like to take the Test for?" *''"Jeweller" -Starts Profession Test-'' *"Tailor" ''-Starts Profession Test-'' *"Armorer" ''-Starts Profession Test-'' *"Leather Dealer" ''-Starts Profession Test-'' 3. "Everything here is elegant and tasteful, from the clothes to the bridge itself." :'' "Yes Indeed! Scara Pass is paradise for anyone who likes dressing practically. Jewellers, Tailors, Leather Dealers and Armorers work tirelessy here to offer you the best prices on the market."'' *''"Oh, The Market?!"'' *''Unfortunately, luxurious wares like those won't help me fill my stomach, is there somewhere to eat?'' *''"Oh, The Market?!"'' : "On each Trade Bridge, there are spaces specially reserved for Haven Bags, Places are limited, so get your foot in the door!" *''"You mean the Haven Bag you get from Jonk Wincey right?"'' *''"That really is very interesting, Goodbye." -Ends Chat-'' : "Yes, you can sell your things using the associated marketplaces. Otherwise you can put your windows up for display inside your Haven Bag, but they won't be visible frin the Marketplace. Oh, and watch out from the Taxes, using my bridge isn't free, you know!" *''"Unfortunately, luxurious wares like those won't help me fill my stomach, is there somewhere to eat?"'' : "If you've got food on the brain you should go and have a look around Gobblard Boulevard. I'm sure Flesh Breath will be delighted to introduce you to the archipelago's cuisine." Profession Tests: Armorer: Correct Answers: 1. Q: What are the main ingredients an armorer will use for his creations? A''': Metals. '''2. Q: And which Artisan can provide these metals? A''': A Miner. '''3. Q: What does an armorer make? A''': Breastplates, epaulettes and shields. '''4. Q: And where does an armorer make his recipes? A''': An armory. Leather Dealer: Correct Answers: '''1. Q: Which ingredients will a Leather Dealer need for his recipes? A''': Skins, furs, stems and leaves '''2. Q: Which artisans can supply these materials? A''': Trappers and Herbalists. '''3. Q: The leather dealer can also carry out a trasformation action. Which one? A''': Refine animal skins into leathers. '''4.Q: What does a leather dealer make? A''': Boots, belts and bags. Jeweler: Correct Answers: '''1. Q: What are the main ingredients a jeweler will use for his creations? A: Gemstones. 2. Q: '''And which Artisan can provide these stones? '''A: A Miner 3. Q: What does a jeweler make? A: '''Amulets and rings. '''4. Q: '''And where does a Jeweler make his recipes? '''A: A Setters. Category:Clan Member